Untitled suggestions welcome
by Cat-Hattin
Summary: Multi part fic set during Blink and incorporating this challenge. “I'd like to see a fic or fics where the Doctor is useless at his 1969 job, gets fired, or even just fails the interview. Exploding chickens optional.”
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled (I suck at them, suggestions welcome)

Author: Cat

Rating: PG-this part.

Paring: Martha/10

Spoilers: Up to Blink.

Summary: Multi part fic incorporating this challenge. "I'd like to see a fic (or fics) where the Doctor is useless at his 1969 job, gets fired, or even just fails the interview. Exploding chickens optional."

Please go easy, I haven't written for Dr Who since 9 died. I may be a little out of practice.

III

Martha entered the tiny flat and dumped her coat on the bed. The Doctor didn't even acknowledge her.

"Evening."

"Mmm."

Martha sighed and, easing behind the Doctor, filled the kettle and switched it to boil. She didn't even bother trying to converse with the Doctor again, but she didn't take it personally. The device he was building was so complex it seemed to render him virtually incapable of speech.

She made them both tea, placed his mug in front of him and sat down on the bed with a torn magazine she'd been given at work.

A few minutes later she heard a cry of pain and looked over to see the Doctor sucking his index finger and black wisps of smoke rising from what was once a transistor radio.

"Damn!" he muttered, darkly.

Martha walked the four paces from the bed to the kitchen table and held out her hand. "Let me see." She told him.

He removed his finger from his mouth and held it up to her for inspection.

"Doesn't look too bad." She told him. "But one of these days a shock is going to cross your heart and stop it. You need to be more careful."

"Good job I've got a spare then." He reminded her, grinning.

"No luck?" she asked. An obvious question but it seemed to help the Doctor to talk about his device, even if she had no clue what he was saying.

"No. It's the tachyon sensor. If only I had the sonic screwdriver I could remodulate the primary undulation field and job done."

The sonic had been electrocuted during his seventh attempt to build a master circuit.

He spotted his mug of tea and beamed at her, his frustration vanishing. "You made me tea."

She sat opposite him at the tiny kitchen table as he began to sport through the smouldering remains of his device.

"I've found you a job." She told him.

He looked up, shocked. "Oh no, Martha." He said, his voice high and winy.

"Yes." She said firmly. "My wages barely cover the rent on this place and we're nearly out of the money your friend gave us so if you want to keep blowing up electrical devices, you need a job too."

"It's just so... prosaic."

"It's only mornings, so you'll still have plenty of time to destroy things."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose. And we do need more money. Much as I like baked beans, they are getting a little tiresome." He noticed she was smiling at him. "What?"

"You haven't asked what the job is."

The grin on her face was scaring him. "Do I want to know? You haven't got me plucking chickens or something, have you?"

"Nope."

"Go on then, tell me."

"Mrs Graham's brother owns a repair shop and he needs an errand boy."

"An errand boy?! You want me to be an errand boy?"

"You weren't listening, her son owns a repair shop."

"Repair shop?"

Martha nodded.

"Repairing electrical things?"

Martha nodded.

"Like TV's and radio's and toasters?"

Martha nodded again.

Without warning the Doctor jumped up from his seat, rushed around the table and pulled Martha into a crushing hug.

"Why do I ever doubt you?" he asked rhetorically, kissing her cheek. "Note to self, never doubt Martha Jones again."

"Can I have that in writing?" she teased.

"No, but when we get out of here, I will take you to see the moon landing again."

"The way things are going, we may still be here for it."

The Doctor ignored her and pulled a small tin box off the shelf above the table. "All those spare parts and old appliances lying around, imagine the money we'll save, not just the money we'll make!" He grabbed a few notes from the box and stuffed them in his pocket. "Come on, we're going out to celebrate. No baked beans tonight, my girl. We're going all out tonight."

"You mean we can have a burger, fries _and_ a coke?"

"That's exactly what I mean." He grabbed her hand and dragged her after him. "Let's live dangerously."

III

Martha was up at 5am on Monday morning. The paper shop she worked in had two shop girls, herself and Julie, who took it in turns to work the early shift, sorting the papers for the paper boys. This was Martha's week. Not that she minded. Training to be a doctor involved much worse shifts, not to mention staying awake for days on end.

Mr or Mrs Graham was usually there by 7am to open the shop while she saw the paper boys off with their bags.

Martha hated using their communal bathroom on these early shifts though. She left the flat and headed down the corridor to the bathroom that the other three flats on this floor shared with her. It wasn't the sharing that bothered her, it was the fact the heating didn't go on until 7am and the place was freezing cold.

Still, she supposed at least she didn't have to fight for its use at 5am.

She headed back to the flat and wondered how their landlord got away with calling it a flat. It was two rooms. And there wasn't even a door between the kitchen/living room and the bedroom.

The Doctor was awake and making tea when she got back. He handed her a mug.

"God, I miss coffee." She said, taking a large gulp.

"Well maybe we can splash out on a coffee machine now I'm working too.

Martha smiled. "Or you could just invent a decent freeze dried coffee a little early."

"No can do, changing history."

"I don't think inventing coffee granules will significantly alter the course of history."

"You never know." He told her, gravely. "Do you want to try the powered coffee again?"

Martha shuddered. "I'd rather drink urine."

The Doctor frowned. "Fresh out of that, sorry."

Martha smiled. "So, nervous?"

"Me? Nah! This job should be a breeze."

"Well just be careful. Don't go being all... you."

Looking hurt he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean all that techno babble you come out with."

Martha dressed quickly and kissed the Doctor on the cheek as she hurried out. "Good luck."

III

My mid afternoon Martha and Julie were alone in the shop and sharing a cup of tea.

"What's up?" asked Julie.

Martha looked up. "Nothing, why?"

"You look worried."

"Just wondering how John's getting on." She paused, "And hoping he's not going to blow this job."

Julie nodded. "Must be hard, him coming from money and then being cut off because he married you."

Martha nodded absently. That was their cover story, but she didn't want to elaborate on it in case she was caught out.

"I hope he comes in when he's finished today. I'm dying to know how he got on."

"If he doesn't, at least you get to leave early this week."

Martha checked her watch, she was off at 3 today so not long left.

As though on cue the Doctor strode into the shop, a big grin on his face.

"How did it go?" Martha asked.

The doctor leaned over the counter and kissed her briefly. Martha noticed Julie look away in embarrassment. Inter racial couples were not common in 1969 and most people stared at them.

Julie wasn't against their union, it was just very odd for her to see a public display of affection between a white man and a black woman. Martha wished the displays were for real though, and not for show.

"Wonderful!" said the doctor. "Brilliant place. Gizmo's and gadgets everywhere. It's like working in a sweet shop."

Martha smiled. "I do work in a sweet shop, and you don't notice Julie and me with soppy grins, do you?"

"Well, it's the novelty. Don't worry, I'll be moaning and groaning about it by the end of the week."

"Why don't you take off?" Julie suggested. "Mr and Mrs Graham won't be back from the Cash & Carry for ages, I'll cover for you."

"You sure you don't mind?" Martha asked.

"Course not. You two go have fun."

The Doctor beamed at her. "You're a star." He told her as Martha got her coat, making her blush.

He helped Martha into her coat and took her hand as they left the shop.

Julie sighed looking at them. Why couldn't she find someone like that? She might be plane, as her father was so fond of telling her, but if a black woman could land a catch like John Smith, why couldn't she?

III

"So it really went OK?" Martha asked.

"Wonderfully! I even found some odds and sods that might help me fix the sonic."

"And you didn't say anything weird?"

"Nope."

"And you didn't blow anything up?"

"Nope."

"Set fire to anything?"

"Nope."

"Insult anyone?"

"Course not!"

Martha gave him an evaluating look. "Sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I give you my solemn oath that I did not talk techno babble, start any fires, insult anyone or blow anything up. Including aliens."

Martha beamed at him. "My bread winner."

The Doctor seemed like he was about to reply, but thought better of it. Sometimes discretion was the better part of valour. Especially when you'd nearly been fired for telling customers about another firms sale on TV sets.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a work in this chapter starred out. A racist word. I considered using, it wasnt an uncommon word in 1969, it but i don't think there's any excuse for that word, even 'artistic' reasons. You can probably guess it, but if you cant, I'm not telling.

III

"Where the hell have you been?" Mr McGovern shouted.

Puzzled, the Doctor held up the grocery bag he was carrying and said, "Corner shop, like you told me."

"That was over half an hour ago and the shop is not even five minutes walk!"

The Doctor smiled. "Aah, yes. I got talking to Mrs Pritchard. Lovely woman. Did you know she was a W.R.E.N. in the second world war? She's got some fascinating stories."

Mr McGovern's face grew red and blotchy. "I do NOT pay for you to spend your time gossiping. Now make yourself useful and go and make me a cup of tea!"

Wiping spittle off his face, The Doctor headed through to the kitchen. It was only a little bit of chatter, what did it matter?

III

"John Boy!"

The Doctor turned towards his boss. "I love it when you call me that," he grinned, seemingly oblivious to the anger Mr McGovern was radiating. "Makes me feel like I'm in the Walton's."

"The what?"

"Oh, nothing, never mind."

McGovern shook his head. "What's this?" He handed the Doctor a sheet of paper.

"It's a receipt." He stated, looking confused.

"And how much is the receipt for?" McGovern asked, as though he were talking to an imbecile.

"Oh! Right. I get you now." The Doctor began to smile. "Ben Hamilton didn't have enough cash on him."

"Then he comes back when he has enough cash!"

"But that TV is his lifeline. He hardly ever leaves the house these days."

"If it's that important he won't mind paying for it to be fixed then!" McGovern was turning a nice shade of puce again.

"But he can't work in the wheelchair and 1969 England didn't exactly make life easy for people with M.S."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S GOT BUBONIC PLAGUE, YOU DO NOT GIVE DISCOUNTS!"

Somewhat taken aback at the severity of McGovern's anger the Doctor simply said. "Right you are, Boss. Wont happen again."

"Better bloody not. I've had just about as much as I can take of you, john Boy."

The Doctor sighed. Martha was going to be so disappointed in him if he lost this job.

III

Because Martha had worked Sunday morning in the shop, she had the Monday off. She had a lie in, very decadent, but she didn't care, then made a picnic and was heading down to the repair shop to surprise the Doctor.

He seemed to be getting on well there. Today marked one week since he'd started.

He'd been able to repair the sonic since he'd started and his 'timey wimey' machine was nearly finished.

Martha was a block away from the shop when the young men called out to her. It wasn't the first time she'd experienced this since they'd arrived. She ignored them, as she always did, but one crossed the street and began walking beside her, taunting her, telling her that her kind weren't wanted in this neighbourhood. His friend trailed a little way behind, laughing.

Martha held her head high and looked straight ahead, as though they didn't exist. The shop was in sight now, surely as soon as she reached it, and the Doctor, she would be safe.

She turned towards the door and opened it but before it could close behind her, he had grabbed her arm.

Martha looked around for the Doctor but he must be out the back. She considered calling for him but her pride wouldn't let her.

His voice was even nastier than before, if that was possible. "This shop don't serve ."

"Good job I'm British then." She said, trying to pull her arm away.

"British!" he and his friend laughed over that comment. "There's no British blood in you." He told her.

"None in you either." She shot back. "Judging by your colouring, I'd say you were mainly of Nordic decent, some French judging from your attitude and your nose just screams Roman."

The man sneered at her and Martha felt the first tremblings of real fear.

She didn't know where he appeared from, but she was very grateful when he emerged beside her attacker.

"'Ello, what's happening here then?" the Doctor asked jovially.

The boys smiled at him. "Just teaching this spick her place." Said the one holding her arm.

"Really?" asked the Doctor. "Why's that then?"

"Don't want no blacks bringing the neighbourhood down." Said the friend. It was the first time he'd spoken.

"Right," said the Doctor, nodding as though this made perfect sense. "Just one small thing, though," his cool, calm voice told the man. "If you like your arm, I would advise you remove it in he next ten seconds."

"What you gonna do about it? You don't look dangerous."

And he was right, the Doctor didn't look dangerous compared to this thug, but then appearances could be deceptive.

The doctor took a deep breath and smiled coldly.

Beside him Martha felt goose bumps rise on her arms. She wasn't afraid of him, but she did find his demeanour chilling. His words carried a weight no other mans could, his threats dripped with the malice of past events, both of things he'd seen and of things he'd done.

The owner, Mr McGovern came out from the back room, wiping his hands on an old rag. He didn't move in to stop things, just watched from behind the counter.

"Hey, Frank, we got ourselves a spick lover." The one holding Martha's arm joked to his friend.

The Doctor smiled. "Time's up. Don't say I didn't warn you." With only his thumb and index finger, the Doctor took hold of the man's wrist, making him howl in pain.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" asked the Doctor, innocently, keeping hold of the offending wrist.

Martha rubbed her freed arm.

"Now, apologise to the lady."

"She's no lady." He said defiantly.

The Doctor increased the pressure making him cry out in pain again. "Apologise or I snap your wrist like a dry twig."

"John Boy!"

The Doctor looked towards his boss. Something in the Doctors eyes made him quail.

The Doctor turned back to Martha's attacker. He was crying with the pain now. "Last chance." The Doctor told him.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry." He whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

The Doctor smiled and let go. "There, wasn't so hard, was it?" But the boys were already running away. He turned to Martha. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

He smiled at her and guided her into the shop. Mr McGovern was still behind the counter, looking rather ashen. He coughed and looked at Martha briefly before looking away, refusing to meet the Doctors eyes.

"You, ah, might as well finish for the day, John."

The Doctor noticed he'd missed off the 'boy'.

"Right. Yes. If you're sure you don't need me."

"N-n-n-no. No, you- you go."

They left together and shared the picnic Martha had brought, but the Doctor's mood was bleak. And for once Martha seemed unable to snap him out of it.

III

They lay in bed that night, facing each other as they usually did. Normally they talked, about nothing, sharing ideas, memories, rambling about everything and nothing. But tonight the Doctor had hardly said a word. He was still preoccupied and Martha was still at a loss for how to cheer him up.

She was nearly drifting off to sleep when finally he spoke.

"Martha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I scare you?"

Martha yawned and wiped her eyes to rub the approaching sleep away. She realised she was about to get to the heart of what had been troubling the Doctor.

"Why do you ask?"

"That's evading the question." He told her.

His face was inches away from hers and Martha searched his eyes, looking for what he wanted to hear. He was closed off from her, though. Hidden behind the walls he built to protect himself.

She decided honesty was best. "There's a part of you that's frightening, but I'm not afraid of you, no."

"Why? I mean you've seen and heard enough of what I'm capable of."

"I guess..." she thought for a moment. "I suppose it's because I have no intention of getting on the wrong side of you."

"Nor does anyone." He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I saw real fear in his eyes today."

"Who, those boys? I should hope so."

"No, my boss."

Martha wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I've wiped out entire races, I imprison people for all eternity, I've killed so many, I must the biggest mass murderer in the universe."

"But you had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not you. You do what has to be done for the greater good. How many more people would be dead if you hadn't done those things? If you had just shrugged and said it wasn't your problem?"

"Hard to say." He sighed. "Maybe more, maybe less. What right do I have to do the things I do? Who died and made me king?"

"If not you, then who? Who else could stop them?"

He sighed again and Martha curled herself into him, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arm around him.

"I trust you." She said simply.

"You shouldn't. Trouble follows me around like a bad smell. Everywhere I go death and destruction follow. I'm a jinx."

Martha smiled. "You aren't a jinx. You just happen to turn up where you're needed."

"That's a jinx."

"No, that's a curse, for you. For the rest of us, it's a blessing. How many times have you saved the earth since I've met you?"

"And how many times have you nearly died because of me."

"I choose to go with you, that's not your decision. And the nearly dying is down to the psychopaths we meet, not you. I would have died months ago, in the hospital with the plasmavore if you hadn't 'just been passing'. Half of planet earth would have died."

The Doctor squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Martha Jones. What would I do with out you?"

III

Martha was having afternoon tea with Mrs Graham in her sitting room above the shop, wondering what was about to happen.

As Mrs Graham was pouring the tea she asked. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Mrs Graham?"

Mrs Graham sat down and looked at Martha. "You're direct, I'll give you that."

"I don't see the point in pretence."

Mrs Graham smiled tightly. "I like you, Martha, really I do. And I'm only saying this for your own good."

Martha didn't reply, just sat back and waited for her to continue.

"It's about your husband, John."

"What about him?"

"Well, I've been talking to my brother, Harry. He's told me some things and they worry me."

"Things like what?"

"Well, he seems to have the impression that John is somewhat... fickle." When Martha didn't contradict her or snap she carried on. "I don't think he's happy, Martha. He's always saying he can't wait to travel again, get away, move on. And I... I'm worried this thing he has with you is just a passing fad. It was a thrill, I'm sure, something new and different his parents didn't approve of. But being with you has made his life much more difficult, he's cut off from his family and friends, there's a lot of prejudice against couples like you, he's never worked before, and I... I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you need someone on your side. Harry is going to let him go. He's just not reliable enough. Harry says it's like employing a child who thinks it's all a game."

Mrs Graham sipped her tea. "I hope I haven't upset you."

Martha smiled to reassure her. "He's unique. There's no one else like him, but that isn't a bad thing. I know you're worried I'll get my heart broken. I think that too, sometimes, but he'd never intentionally hurt me. And I believe that with all my heart."

"Well, I've said my piece now. I'll not bring it up again, but if you ever need someone, I'm here for you."

III

Martha arrived home that night to see the Doctor sitting at the kitchen table, smiling his most contrite smile.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Nothing. I bought us some steaks and wine today, thought you might like to let your hair down for a change."

"And this has nothing to do with buttering me up before you tell me you've been fired."

He frowned and opened the bottle of wine. "Who told you?"

"Mrs Graham."

"Aah well, couldn't be helped."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't my fault." He said, handing her a glass.

"So what happened?"

"There was this... thing."

"Thing?"

"Device. A magnnopic sciemptre. Very dangerous, could take half of London out if it was handled incorrectly."

"And?"

"It was in the junk he keeps for spare parts. I had to destroy it."

"And?"

"There was a bit of an accident. A small accident."

"How small?"

"Oh, the damage was mainly confided to the yard at the back."

"What aren't you telling me?"

The Doctor looked at her apologetically. "It made a bit of a crater. Six foot deep crater. And his shed fell in the hole."

He waited for her to get angry but to his surprise Martha began laughing. "Wish I could have seen that."

He smiled. "I wish you could have too."

Martha raised her glass. "A toast, to the worlds worse employee."

He clinked her glass. "What are we going to do for money now though?"

"Shame they don't have cash machines in 1969." She said wistfully.

"Yes."

"Can you get another job? Is there anything you're skilled at?"

"Plenty. Not much I'm qualified for though."

"So," she said, jokingly, "you don't cook-"

"I do cook!"

"Let me rephrase. You can't cook, you don't do cleaning, you don't do working, you don't do shopping, what do you do?"

"Time travel."

"You told me you failed the exam."

"Yeah... well."

Martha laughed. "So basically, you're just an intergalactic freeloader?"

"Yep, just about sums me up."

They clinked glasses again.

"Oh," He said, just remembering. "I invited Pip and Jack around tonight, from downstairs. Thought you might be mad at me and I'd need the protection."

"Great. But you're cooking."

"Hope they like sandwiches then."

Martha grinned at him. He was incorrigible, but you had to love him for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Martha arrived back at the flat to see it had been totally cleaned.

"What happened?" she asked, running over to him at the table where he was working on a radio. She touched her hand to his forehead. "Are you ill? You don't feel warm. Well, you don't feel warmer than usual."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Martha smiled and sat opposite him. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Turns out I only don't do cleaning when I've got something better to do. And now the timey wimey thingy is finished, I'm bored out of my skull."

"I'm sorry. I know you hate this sort of life."

"'S not your fault. Just can't wait until Billy arrives. Shouldn't be long after that we get the TARDIS back."

"What are you working on now?" Martha indicated the radio.

"Inter-planetary radio. I remembered there's a good performance on Radio Yaron later this week, that's in the Valarion System. I thought if I could just inverse the coupling and boost the receptor, we could have a listen."

"You really are bored."

"Yup."

Having no suggestions for what to do, Martha asked a very domestic question. "What do you fancy for tea then?"

"Oh, I already made hard boiled eggs."

"Again?"

"Least it's something I can cook without burning."

III

Two days later Martha was working in the paper shop when the Doctor ran in.

"Martha, I need you." He said, running out before she had a chance to reply.

On instinct Martha grabbed her coat and headed out.

"You can't go!" shouted Mrs Graham. "The lunchtime rush is about to start!"

Martha hesitated by the door.

"If you leave now, you won't have a job to come back to!"

'_So much for being there if I need you.'_ Martha thought. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "But he needs me."

Martha caught up with the doctor three blocks away.

"Thanks for waiting," she said, panting.

"What? You were either going to come or you weren't. No point hanging around."

Martha punched his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For not knowing me well enough to know I'd follow."

"Humans!" he muttered.

"So what's the big emergency?"

"Ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"No, just that bit. Ghosts?"

"Yes!"

"You mean they're real, ghosts are real?"

"Yes, well, no. Not in the way you understand them. The phenomena is real, you just interpret it as dead loved ones as opposed to alien activity."

"So where are the ghosts?"

"Poltergeist to be precise."

"Okay, where are they?"

"Tower of London. I was locked up there once."

"When?"

"1700's. Treason, apparently."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was entirely innocent."

"Yeah, right."

The Doctor shook his head. "Humans, always so sceptical."

"Time Lords, always so pompous."

The Doctor tried to look sternly at her but failed miserably as a grin broke through his severe features.

"What are we waiting here for then?" Martha asked.

"Bus. It's much too far to run."

III

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the guard. "But I'm the queens special consultant on the, uh, supernatural."

"I still can't let you in, Sir." The guard replied.

"Oh, this is useless," he said turning to Martha and taking her hand. He led her away. Once out of the guard's earshot he said, "Right, we need another way in."

"We could climb." She suggested, pointing at the sheer wall, easily 20 foot high.

"Only if you're pals with Spider-man."

"Have you got any better ideas?"

"Yes, actually." The Doctor strode out into the street and pointed. "I give you one delivery van, headed for the Tower."

The Van stopped at the gate and Martha and the Doctor headed around the back. Opening the door with the repaired sonic, they climbed inside and closed the door as quietly as they could.

The van came to a rest inside the grounds. They waited silently until finally the Doctor said, "I think it's all clear." He opened the doors and they stepped out.

"Nice one." Admonished Martha, raising her hands.

"What? 'S not my fault."

"This way," said one of the armed guards. Martha and the Doctor followed him meekly and two guards followed behind them.

III 

"Now what, Doctor?" asked Martha. They'd been interviewed separately for over two hours, now they'd been left in a room together. No doubt someone was listening, hoping they'd say something incriminating.

"We wait."

"Wait for what though?"

"Christmas." He said sarcastically.

"Oh fine! Be moody, see if I care!," she yelled. "I can't believe I lost my job for this." She seethed as she turned her back on him and they sat in silence. Martha had had some experience of silence over the last couple of hours, she hadn't spoken a word to her interrogators. Mostly because she had no clue what to say.

Suddenly the door flew open and an officer strode into the room, smiling.

"Doctor? It_ is_ you! Oh, I was hoping you' show up."

Martha noticed the Doctor smile tentatively. "And here I am."

As though noticing her for the first time, he turned towards Martha.

"And Miss Jones! Wonderful to see you again. Neither of you look a day older."

The Doctor and Martha were sharing looks, wondering what was happening.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, "Have we met?"

"Oh! Sorry. I suppose it _was_ fifteen years ago. I'm General Shaw. Though I was only a Corporal back then, when we met in Greece. Oh well, no use dawdling, come on, the damage is this way."

They trailed behind him. "Do we know him?" Martha whispered.

"Not yet. But he clearly knows us."

III

The Doctor was examining a broken bookcase when Martha tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doctor what's that?" she asked, pointing to a patch of refracted rainbow light on the ceiling.

"Light. Probably bounding off something."

Martha shook her head. "It's cloudy outside and the lamps aren't lit in here."

The doctor smiled. "Good point. Clever girl." He stood up and walked closer to the patch of light. As he approached it moved so the doctor stopped advancing on it.

"Light," he muttered. "Emits light, kinetic energy," he held his hand up towards it. "It's warm. Light, energy, heat, light-energy-heat. Come on, come on, think. What year is it, 1969- Oh! Yes! YES! That's it!"

"What's it?" Martha asked.

"It's an Idg. They're particle beings, made up of all sorts of ionic particles, they live close to suns, feeding off the solar flares. Five years ago their sun began to die and they had a mass migration to find a new solar system, flying right through this system. This one's tiny, probably a child, lost it's way, fell to earth and hasn't a clue what to do."

"So what do we do?"

"Trap it. Once we get the TARDIS back we can catch up to the others and drip it off." He turned to the General. "I need something made of leaded glass." He turned to Martha and handed her the sonic. "Cut that lamp off and strip the wires but don't plug them in yet."

Five minutes later the electrical charge running through the leaded bottle has lured the Idg inside and the Doctor had sealed it in.

"Marvellous," cried the General. "Just Marvellous."

III

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." He told her as they walked back to their flat.

"Me too."

"Forgive me?" he asked, flashing her those cute puppy-dog eyes she found it impossible to refuse.

"'Course."

He grinned and took her hand.

"Any day now, Martha Jones. Any day you and I are going to be back out there, travelling, exploring-"

"Freeloading."

"Freeloading," he agreed, laughing.

"I can't wait." She told him, truthfully.

"What's that?" Martha asked as they headed up the stairs."

The Doctor looked panicked. "It's the timey wimey machine!" he took off, running for their apartment. Martha smiled briefly and chased after him. Things were getting back to normal already.

III

Martha insisted that Billy came back to the apartment with them that evening. The Doctor grumbled a little, but agreed it wasn't very easy to find somewhere to sleep at 10.30 at night when you didn't have any money.

Billy was still shocked as he followed them out of the alley way. Martha was sure some part of him still didn't believe what had happened. And she didn't blame him, it was madness.

The next morning she took Billy out and showed him around. The truth seemed to be sinking in and the dread followed shortly after it.

Over the next two days Martha and the Doctor did their best to reassure him he would be fine, he would adapt and he would, eventually thrive.

"You'll be leaving soon?" he asked Martha as they sat down to share a coffee.

She nodded. "Soon as the TARDIS gets here."

"You and the Doctor, are you...?"

Martha shook her head. "No, just an act. We thought it'd be easier to get by here as a couple."

"But you love him?" Billy asked.

Martha hesitated, then nodded, sadly. "I don't think he even notices though."

Billy smiled. "I think he does."

"I don't see any signs."

"He's watching you right now."

Martha looked up, surprised.

"He's down the road, leaning against a blue box, just looking at you."

"That's the TARDIS. Why hasn't he come to get me?"

"He's happy. Don't you ever find your gaze drawn to him, when he isn't looking?"

"Sometimes. But-"

Billy laughed. "You want romance and roses and valentines day cards, yes?"

Martha shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Those are very nice things, but your Doctor will never give them to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know what happened but he's damaged, Martha, you can see it in his eyes. You see a lot in the police force, a lot you don't always want to see. I've seen men like your Doctor, and worse than him."

"How do you mean?"

"Life is hard, Martha. Even for normal people, it's hard. But there are some things no man should have to go through. I'm not saying you're naive, I have no experience of them either, and I never want to. But I've seen people forced to endure the horror of loosing a loved one. They never completely recover."

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Love him."

"But what if he can't love me back?"

Billy smiled. "He's always holding your hand. He never puts you down, or laughs at you, even though he's clearly ten times clever than us. He nurtures you, praising you when you do well, helping you when you need him, but never interfering when he isn't wanted. Trust me, he is a man in love."

"Is that enough, though?" she asked.

Billy smiled. "Which would you rather, Martha. A man who told you he loved you every day, but ignored your feelings, or a man who may never say he loves you, but who shows you that love, every day?"

Martha took a deep breath but didn't answer his question. Instead she said. "I think I can see why you made such a good policeman."

Billy smiled. "Thank you."

"I'd better join him." She reached over and kissed Billy on the cheek. "Thanks, for everything. And good luck."

As Martha approached the Doctor, she was reminded of the first time she'd seem him standing outside his box, offering her the trip of a life time. He has that same slight smile playing on his lips now. She loved that smile.

"Right then, Mrs Smith. Ready to get going?"

"Absolutely, Mr Smith."

Martha walked into the control room. "I've missed this place." She said, as he came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Me too." He said gently. After a moment he snapped out of it. "Right then! Off we go!" And he was dancing around the console like usual, pulling levers, pushing buttons and making the machine whirr into life.

"Where are we?" Martha asked as the TARDIS column slowed to a stop.

The Doctor only grinned, looking decidedly pleased with himself. "You'll see." He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Oh my god!"

The Doctor beamed at her.

Martha took a step forward but the Doctor held her back with an arm around her waste. "You've got to stay inside. The TARDIS protects us in here, but out there you won't be able to breath."

Martha didn't appear to mind. "It's still beautiful." She said.

The Doctor leaned in and pointed. "If you look right about there, you'll see Apollo 11's lunar module, the Eagle, any moment now."

"You mean they're landing on the moon now? While we're here?"

"Told you I'd take you to see it again when we got the TARDIS back."

"But they'll see us!"

"We're behind the camera and the perception field will stop them noticing us."

Martha smiled. No, she decided, she didn't need proclamations of undying love. She had the Doctor, he was more than enough.


End file.
